The Times We Share
by tokyopopprincess
Summary: This is all about Don Lino and his wife. It's all about their love for each other and the times they've been through.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! This is like my first fan fic on Shark Tale, so this will be fun. Just to warm you guys up, this is sort of a 'shuffle' story about how Don lino met his wife and other events. Because I'm from the UK my dates are different to others so be warned. I just thought it would be nice. You guys out there are free to do one to; I'd love to read someone else's.

It was the usually Monday morning. Sun glistening in the cool ocean waters and the sound of whale sharks on their morning stops. Seated on number 526 was Don Lino himself. Back then, it was just Dalmazio, but more popular for him to be called 'D'. He'd just been promoted to the ninth rank, the personally assistant of the godfather himself. Assigned with a message to the opposing side, Lino took the early whale to the Eastside City.

He himself had only just got on the whale shark all it was already getting packed. Sharks in groups, sharks with kids, sharks solo the whole thing. Once again the underwater bus stopped, but this time only one shark got on. A female about twenty-four years of age, just the same as Lino. She squeezed her way down the isle looking for a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked Lino. He was surprised that she'd actually talked to him, that he stuttered.

"Yes. I, I mean… no its not." As he tried to correct himself. The female just smiled thankfully and sat down beside him. The scent of sweet ocean tulips wavered through his gills. The whole journey was silent between the sharks until finally the female got up and started swimming towards the exit. Lino followed behind her. When they were finally out, the female started to swim the other way while Lino stared at her for a little longer before turning and finishing off the job.

It was the fourteenth of March… Mother's Day. Lino, being mostly raised by his mother knew everything to what a woman wanted. Flowers. His mother loved flowers. Lino saw the opportunity and headed straight for the sea florist. He chose sapphire sea roses, they were her favourite. He made a hasty exit, which he _thought_ he would regret. He rose looking down at the victim. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same female that he'd sat with on the whale shark. She looked a little dazed as Lino helped her of the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she apologised to Lino.

"No. It's completely my fault. I shoulda been watchin' where I was goin" Lino declared. They started picking their fallen items on the floor. After everything was cleared the pair swam outside the store.

"Um… would you like a coffee? It's the least I could do, I insist" he asked her.

"I suppose so, thanks" she replied smiling a little. They started swimming towards the town centre. It was about a fifteen-minute walk to Star Bucks so they had plenty to talk for once.

"So, what's your name?" Lino asked the female.

"Connie. Connie Marino. How bout you?" Connie asked him. Lino was very impressed.

"Dalmazio Lino. But people call me 'D'. And, is that a little Italian I hear?" Lino said very confidently.

Connie just grinned and said "Yeah, a little. My mom's full and my dad's American. Honestly, I _love_ Dalmazio better.'' And with that she speeded up a little faster leaving Lino a tinged dazed. He caught up with her as they walked to the café.

Lino paid for the drinks and the two sharks talked for what seemed like hours on end. Never in this lifetime had he'd talked to any like this. It was as if she was a personal long time friend. He didn't want to turn her away by saying he was involved in the gangster life, so he never told Connie his choice of work. This lady was something else. Her eyes sparkled like emerald crystals and her personality was as sweet as 'Krusty Clams'.

'Wow' was all she could think. This guy was just incredible. He just knew exactly what to say and seemed always interested. At first it was the worst day of her life; missing the whale shark, almost losing her purse and then getting knocked over by a really tall shark. Now it was turning into the most fortunate day, especially when this shark is dark and handsome too.

She really had a thing for sharks with accents and this had to be the most attractive one yet in her judging. But this time she was sure there was something there.

They got on the 562 whale shark and headed for Southside. They exchanged addresses so they could meet up with each other in the future. Though they didn't know it yet, they would be in love forever.

A/N: Well there you have it folks. The first chapter of a love life. By the way, the 526 is the bus I sometimes catch to school. Get ready for the next one – 'The date'. R&R


	2. Sun after the Storm

**A/N: Hi again. I must say I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I couldn't do it without all of you that reviewed it on the ****first**** chapter! Now, I know I said this chapter would be called 'The date', however I think the title 'Sun after the storm'. Enjoy! **

Connie was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Over the past few weeks, her mother hadn't been well and Connie had to be there for her… even if it meant missing her weekly coffee with Dalmazio. Finally, the nurse came in. Her face didn't look so reassuring.

"I strongly suggest… you make up for anything you've got between you" she said and swam off down the hallway. Connie didn't know what she meant by that, but she knew it wasn't good.

Dalmazio was relieved that he'd finally finished the last workload of messages. As he sat down on his bed, he got ready for a long nap.

"RING, RING!"

His eyes opened with annoyance. Against his own will, Dalmazio picked up the handset.

"Look. I'm tired so make this qu…" he started, until he heard a upset voice on the end of the phone.

It was a week after the funeral. Connie was still quite upset about the whole thing. Her mother was a close thing to her, and she didn't know how to take it. There was only one person she could call.

"I got your call. What's up?" Dalmazio asked swimming to Connie. She looked at the ground.

"I… I don't know." She started. "I just needed to see someone."

The silence seemed to last a lifetime. Finally Dalmazio spoke.

"You know what? Before you catch the bus at six, meet be at the station." He told her. "I think you'll be ready to talk by then. Besides, I gotta run this errand before five thirty." And with that, he was off on his way.

"_How could I be late?" _Dalmazio thought to himself as swam past other sharks. It was quarter past six, he was sure Connie had given up hope. The bus would be leaving any time now and Connie was counting on him. Luckily, he was just moments away from the platform.

To his displeasure, the whale bus had already begun to leave. It was too late. Dalmazio just stood there looking toward where the bus just left.

"Dalmazio!" a voice shouted from behind. He turned round. He knew that voice.

Connie finally caught up to him. "Oh… I'm sorry I was late. A just took a trip to the cemetery." She said trying to read his shocked expression. "Uh hello? Anybody home?" Connie asked waving a fin in front of his face. Eventually Dalmazio snapped out of it.

Without notice, Connie felt herself being pulled away from the scene.

"Now where are we going?" she questioned him as they started walking away from the station.

Suddenly they came to a stop and Connie almost skidded. Then, something happened, so inspected, that Dalmazio didn't even know if he was ready.

Before Connie knew it, a fin warp around her waist, spun her around and felt lips being kissed. Then she kissed him back. Finally the kiss broke. Four words were said.

"Well. That was… wow!

Two sharks walked hand in hand down the busy streets of Southside. It was coming up to nine, and the boss wanted Lino home early. Reluctantly, he stopped and faced Connie.

"Today's been… an eventful day." He started looking into her eyes.

"But… I gotta get going. I have to ahh…" he tried to think of an excuse. He didn't want to turn her away by saying his mafia boss was calling him.

"Aww its okay." Connie said playfully wiggling his cheek.

"Hope we can do this again sometime."

And with that Dalmazio was off. Connie started walking the other direction. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she definitely knew she was in love.

"You are spending too much time on these jobs," Don Barziti said to Dalmazio in the office. Dalmazio knew that anyone who was called to the office wasn't in the best of places. The boss was concerned about Dalmazio coming back late every night. It wasn't like him to keep things quiet.

"I… was just late, okay?" Dalmazio responded, trying to make up an excuse for being with Connie. Finally, knowing he wouldn't get any further Don Barziti sent Dalmazio away… but not without a warning first.

"Look. I'll let ya go this time, but as of tomorrow you are in by 10pm, got it?" And that was the end of it. But how Dalmazio going to tell him that he was going to the movies with Connie, and that it would finish at 1am!

**A/N: Wow… that took forever! Sorry I was so late updating, but I'm studying for my GCSE at the mo. (that would be like 9****th**** grade or something in other places, considering I'm 14). Anyways I hoped you like it! Cliffhanger! **


	3. Marriage

"So I told the Don the truth about your mother" Lino told a five year old Lenny and nine year old Frankie.

"And to my greatest surprise, he understood completely; wasn't even mad a smooch!" Continued Lino.

"Not even the tiniest bit?" Lenny piped up upon hearing the story of how the usually stern Don Barziti had allowed Lino to take his first date with Connie.

"Not even the tiniest bit" he answered. "Now hurry up and get to bed, you've both got school in the morning" said the father to his children. His responses were a trail of long groans. Lino just smiled as they said their goodnights and hurried to their rooms. Once they were gone, Lino decided he _too_ needed to get some Z's. He had a big meeting tomorrow, and it would _not_ look good if he was half asleep.

Settling into bed, Lino had a good read of the daily paper. After about fifteen minutes or so, Connie snuggled next to him in bed.

"Just saying goodnight to the boys" she started, getting herself comfortable. "They couldn't stop talking about that story of the very first date we had."

Putting the newspaper on the bedside table, Lino put his fin around her "Yeah, I had to tell em' about how I met the most beautiful shark in the ocean" he said smirking at her.

She looked up at him lovingly. "You remember when we got married D?" she said using his old time nickname. Over the years it had become a name only used by Connie.

For that moment, they both seemed to ponder on the subject. Finally Lino broke the silence.

"How could I ever start to forget?"

"_Will you please hold still? Your worst than my little girl!" _

_It was finally the wedding day of Lino and Connie. Dalmazio's best friend Chino was trying his very best to neaten the bow tie around D's neck while trying to keep him calm at the same time… he was not succeeding at all. _

"_D look. I was just as nervous when I was gettin' hitched, but DON'T WORRY, everything will turn out just right" Chino reassured to his friend. _

_Dalmazio seemed to calm down from the advice _

"_I know I know. I'm just excited you know? I mean I've never cared about someone so much, and, well, I just want everything to be okay" he sighed as they took their positions; Connie arriving any moment. _

"_I grantee you both happiness." Just then, the bridal music started playing alerting everyone that the bride had come. As soon as Connie came into view Dalmazio's fears had all but disappeared. There with colourful sea flowers around her like a necklace, and a perfect bunch of white sea lilies in her fins, Connie glowed in all her radiant beauty. _

_Finally she reached the alter and Dalmazio clasped her delicate fins within his. The wedding ceremony was quite quick with a few lively hymns. At last, the most important vows came to be said. _

"_Do you Connie Luna Marino take Dalmazio Cleoni Lino to be your husband, to have and to hold, for ever and ever?" the preacher asked. _

"_I do" Connie replied strongly. _

"_And do you, Dalmazio Lino Cleoni take Connie Luna Marino to be your wife, to have and to hold forever and ever? _

_Lino was so dazed from Connie's appearance, he answered with his heart. _

"_Yeah, baby…" Suddenly realising what he had just said from chuckles all round, he quickly corrected himself._

"_I mean! I do" _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher smiled. _

_Looking into each other's eyes, Lino and Connie shared a kiss. Cheers from all around filled the air. They had finally got married! For both family parties it was a dream come true!_

_Once they were outside confetti was thrown along with the white sea lily bunch. As all the single ladies made a mad dash for them, the bunch actually landed in the fins of the youngest bride's made of about six years of age. Moans of frustration and a lot of 'oh how cute' phrases flowed throughout the crowd. _

_The wedding party was a great success. In fact, Dalmazio, who wasn't one for speeches had to make one on this special occasion. Tapping his glass to get everyone's attention, D stood to face his guests._

"_I just wanna thank all you people for coming. It's meant the world to Connie and I for everyone showing up on our big day. But, as you probably all know, I'm really not the one for these talk things, but, there is just a couple of words I'd like to say."_

_He turned to face Connie who was sitting beside him._

"_Connie, from the times we spent together, I loved you even more each time. And, well, what I'm tryin' to say is… I love you more than life itself, and I don't ever want you to forget that." _

_Claps of praise spread though the room. Connie was smiling her signature smile. She swam up to him._

"_Ditto" she whispered and the two shared a hug. _

_After that the cake was cut, pictures were taken and at last the moment everyone had been waiting had arrived… the couple's special wedding dance._

_Dalmazio and Connie swam to the dance floor fin in fin. They had made the decision to choose the song 'Move Closer' by Phyllis Nelson, as at that moment, they wanted to be closer. As they began to dance to the music, their guests all watch with anticipation. _

"_I never thought I'd be this happy" Connie sighed as they swayed. Dalmazio smiled. "I never thought a YOU could make be this happy" he replied. _

"_I love you D," she said as she laid her head on his chest. _

"_Ditto"_

_Soon all the couples joined the dance in a romantic trance. It truly was the time of their lives. _

The couple sighed as they remembered their wedding. Their vows and love for each other were still as strong as they were when they were married.

"Yay! More stories!" a little voices of Frankie and Lenny chorused from the doorway startling the adults. Lino didn't look pleased.

"The both of you come here this minute," he said sternly. Slowly, the brothers swam in and sat on the bed. Lino stared and Connie and she stared back.

"How do you think we should punish them for missing their bedtime honey?" Connie question Lino. Lino looked as if he were thinking something unimaginable horrible. Finally he spoke.

"Well baby, I'll guess will just have to… TICKLE IT OUTA EM'"

The boys barely had time to make a shocked expression before they all were in fits of laughter. And after five minutes they were all snuggled together in bed. Frankie and Lino were the only two still awake, but very drowsy.

"Love ya son," Lino said hugging Frankie.

"Ditto dad…"

A/N: I really enjoyed writing that. I'm very sorry for the long update guys, but I've got a lot of exams to focus on this a year, so if things are slow you know why. As for my lateness, well, I just needed to think of a good shuffle. Hope y'all like it! 


	4. Best Christmas Present

**A/N: Finally I thought of something! Really, I think I had a really bad chase of writer's block.**

The next day started quite different to the night before. In fact, the couple were woken by their two sons jumping up and down on the bed they had once all been soundly asleep on together.

"Daddy, Mommy wake up!" Little Lenny shouted as the adults tried to nuzzle back down into the covers.

"Yeah, 'cause it's CHRISTMAS EVE!"

Connie turned to Lino with sleepy eyes and yawned. "Who needs an alarm when ya got these two?"

Lino laughed at his wife's comment before slowly sitting up in order to signal to the boys he didn't need anymore 'waking up'.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Why don't you two make yourselves useful and go down to the main dinning hall to fix breakfast?" the Don suggested.

Without another word, the two siblings raced out of the bedroom. When Lino turned back to Connie, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"What?" Lino asked with suspicion.

"It's not Christmas day, so why are their in such a rush this morning? I mean, usually we're dragging them out of bed!"

Don Lino thought for a moment, and then, his face changed as if he'd thought of something he'd forgotten a long time ago.

"The Nativity! Their performing for the service tomorrow… which means we also have to get up to drop 'em off." He sighed inwardly.

"Well let's just hurry up and get it over and done with…"

"Get prepared for tomorrow" Connie commented as she got into bed. They whole day seemed to have dragged for the husband and wife. The rehearsals for the production were fine for the kids; unfortunately, the adults were told they would have to stay, as the church was apparently unable to provide a child minding service. Another obstacle was caused by the fact that neither Frankie nor Lenny wanted their parents to see their play until Sunday, so the two had to wait on the other side of the church. Yep, that's right, CHURCH.

Connie has quite devoted, and also wanted her boys to see at least a glimpse of religion before they became adults. Lino was fine with it; only he hated having to come down in his working time. Especially when they had to do last minute shopping… also leading to another dilemma.

Obviously, because they had to wait until the rehearsals were over, they had to take both Frankie and Lenny Christmas shopping with them. Luckily, there was a large toy section for them to play with, so the two could shop in peace without the worry of one of them seeing an early Christmas present.

"What a day Connie, what a day," Lino sighed exhausted. And with that, both husband and wife fell within deep slumber, indeed preparing them self for the next day.

As if expected, both parents woke up at the same time from the sound of shouting... unsurprisingly getting closer to their room.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Their sons both hollered together.

Lenny went over to his mother and nudged her gently to get her attention.

"Mommy, when do we get to open our pres'ies?" He asked her sweetly. Connie had to take a few moments to understand what Lenny's last word was. After all, he did have a hard time pronouncing words... Or so that's what her parenting books stated.

Connie smiled down at her son and picked him up gently.

"Now, now honey. You know we don't open our presents until after Christmas dinner." She soothed to him, as he was beginning to show signs of displeasure. "Besides, you've got to show me you and your brother's performance, so go get ready OK?"

Lenny's disappointment seemed to fade in an instant as he quickly swam off to get ready. Connie smiled as he disappeared out of sight, and decided to follow her son's antics by getting ready for the day ahead.

"Frankie, Lenny! Don't just run off I have to check with Auntie Doris where your places are" Connie said as the boys ran into the church.

"Honey fugetaboutit" Lino soothed as the brothers' abandoned them at the entrance.

"They know where they gotta go, so me and you can get a good seat, okay?"

Reluctantly, Connie nodded and the two proceeded in finding a good seat for the service. Pretty soon, everyone started arriving and the service began to take place. Reverend Smith, who was a kind middle aged leopard shark, stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome all to our annual Christmas service. The children of the church will take us through the journey of Christ, so please, enjoy the efforts of our little stars." He told the congregation.

And with that the play began. After the first fifteen minutes of seeing Frankie as Joseph, Lino could only wonder where little Lenny was or what he was portraying.

He nudged Connie and whispered,

"Hey, where's Lenny anyway?"

Connie was about to speak, until Lino's question was answered for him.

"Hark, there's the angel!" One of the sharks dressed as a Shepard pointed to the roof. Both Connie and Lino had the shock of their lives.

Descending down at a steady pace was Lenny, dressed as the cutest little angel costume you could ever see. To his parents surprise, he was handed a microphone as music began to play softly in the background.

_"Mommies and daddies always believe, _

_That their little angels are special indeed _

_And that you could grow up to be anything_

_Who would imagine a king?_

_A shepherd or a teacher is what you could be,_

_Or maybe a fisherman out on the sea_

_Or maybe a carpenter building things_

_But who could imagine a king?_

_It was so clear when the wise men arrived _

_And the angels were singing your name_

_That the world would be different 'cause you were alive_

_That's what heaven stood still to proclaim_

_One day an angel said quietly _

_That soon he would bring something special to me_

_And of all the wonderful gifts he could bring,_

_Who could imagine, who could imagine_

_Who could imagine a king?"_

After the song was performed, also indicating the end of the service, there was so much clapping, the roof could have been blown off. Still a little stunned by Lenny's singing, Connie and Lino had definitely clapped the longest and hardest.

"What did you think of our show?" Frankie said as they swam towards their parents as they were leaving.

"You were both truly amazing!" Connie exclaimed hugging them.

Lino smiled "I don't think I've ever been so proud of you guys" he added onto his wife's praise. Suddenly there was a look of confusion plastered over his face.

"But there's one thing I don't quite understand..." He started, "The song would have sounded as if it were for Mary, so even though you were the angel, why were you singing that particular song?"

After staring at one another, Lenny and Frankie started laughing hysterically, while their parents could only give them a strange look. Finally, the laughter subsided and Lenny spoke:

"Well, you know Mimi and how she Mary? She was kinda afraid to do it in front of all doe's people, so I said I'd do it for her" he answered blushing lightly.

Lino smiled at his son with pride.

"That was a good thing you did there kid. Very gentlemen like."

And with that, the family swam home to enjoy their Christmas.

"WOW! Thank you daddy!" An excited Lenny said as he unwrapped his new colouring book. The family had spent the time to open their presents after their Christmas dinner, and so far, everyone had opened theirs except for Connie. Lino cleared his throat.

"Boys, it's time" he beckoned to Frankie and Lenny. The two quickly got the message and rushed off. Connie turned to look at her husband with suspicion.

"What are you up to?" She smirked.

"You'll see my dear, you'll see."

And just as he said that, the brothers came swimming back in with a present almost as big as Lenny.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" They chorused.

Dumb folded, Connie unwrapped the gift to find a beautiful pink pearled wristwatch. After modelling the item, she motioned for her boys for a hug.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful!" She said as she hugged and kissed.

"Merry Christmas from me too honey" Lino cut in, taking a box from behind him. Connie looked as if she would shed tears.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" She said. Non the less, she loosened the violet bow and opened her gift. There inside, lay a stunning blue pendant necklace, with words that made Connie spill a few tears:

"Together Forever, Connie and Dalmazio Lino."

"Oh D, thank you, so, so much. I love you." She smiled.

In return Lino gave her a light kiss and a big hug, much to their sons' disgust.

"Goodnight you two!" Connie called to her sons. "And no staying up to play with your gifts!"

While Connie went to settle down for bed, Lino went to say goodnight to the boys.

"Okay, you heard what ya mother said, lights out." He ordered.

"Daddy," Lenny questioned. Lino turned from Frankie. "Yes son?" He replied.

"What's da best Christmas s, s, surprise you ever gotted?"

Lino could only smile at Lenny's question as it brought back happy memories, but also because even he, the great don of the great whites found his son's broken speech adorable.

"How 'bout I tell you two 'bout it?" He offered seeing their faces light up.

"Well, it was after me and ya ma got hitched..."

"I just can't believe it's going to be our first Christmas together!" Connie said excited as she and Lino hung decorations from the Christmas coral.

It had been just over ten months since the two had tied the knot and they were preparing for spending the day with family.

Finally all the colourful decorations were hung on the coral. Lino took the opportunity to look upon their fine work.

"I think we did pretty good" Lino commented to Connie as she placed the little angel on top of the coral. Her face suddenly changed as if she were having some sort of nausea.

"Hey, you alright?" Lino asked with concern. As quickly as it came, her face returned to normal.

"Yeah, think it was that fish stuffing we had earlier" she laughed it off. "Well bathroom's calling." And with that, Connie swam off.

"That's the fourth time this week Luca..." Lino said as Luca the octopus swam up next to him.

"Well boss, that stuffing was pretty funny. I mean, all day today I've havin' to go-"

"Luca, please" Lino cut him off. " I don't need to know of your... personal health issues."

When Connie returned from the bathroom, it was a if nothing had ever happened. All good cheer went on through the whole night, until finally, Connie and Lino were the only ones left in the dinning room.

"You were even more happy go lucky than usually Connie." Lino said as they sat at table. Connie smile became even bigger. Now Lino was really confused.

"Okay C what is it?"

"Consider this my Christmas present to you" Connie said as she beckoned Lino to come closer. Receiving the hint, Lino swam round to her side and laid his head upon hers.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Startled by his wife's news Lino quickly lifted his head up from his resting place and looked her in the eye.

Lino took his fin and laid it upon her stomach. He imagined he felt small movements, even though he knew it was far to early for that.

"How, how long have you known?" He managed to stutter out, still looking her in the eyes.

"I knew from three months ago. I didn't have that morning sickness though. In fact I took it into consideration when you asked if I'd put on a little weight" she answered with a giggled.

Lino blushed at his wife's humour.

"But honey, why didn't you tell me bout' dis?" Looking a little hurt.

"Well, being so near to Christmas, I thought we'd both benefit from an unexpected gift. So, happy Christmas Lino" Connie said.

"This is the best Christmas surprise I've ever had, and the best thing that's happened to me is you C."

And with that, the two shared a passionate kiss under the dangling mistletoe.

When Lino finished the story, Frankie had long fallen asleep, while Lenny had enjoyed the end of the story and appeared to be quite drowsy.

"Nice storwie daddy, goodnight." Lenny said as he drifted into sleep.

Lino tucked the blankets over him and Frankie, and turned the night light on. As he stepped out into the corridor, Connie appeared with something behind her back.

"Merry Christmas dear" she said as she pulled mistletoe from behind her.

Merry Christmas Hun" and with that, a silent kiss was exchange between them.

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait! To treat you guys I made an extra long chapter for y'all. It was meant for Christmas but I got a little busy. In case anyone's wondering about the song, it's from The Preacher's Wife (1996) 'Who would Imagine a King." Happy New Year everyone!**


	5. Preparing

**Author's note – **I have but to words: Sorry, enjoy.

The good news soon spread of Connie's pregnacy. As time went on, days turned to weeks and weeks into months. In fact it wasn't long before those around the ship started to see the baby signs of the expectant mother.

Lino couldn't be happier. Finally, a child to call his own! How blessed was he?

Connie, being unable to do as many things as before, decided to take up the past time hobbies of cooking and knitting. After all, when the baby came, he or she would need good nourishment and clothing. Lino was another story altogether.

Everyday he would make sure he brought some kind of gift home for her; candies, coral flowers you name it, he bought it. In truth, when the pregnancy was in it's furthur stages, Lino even began bringing presents for the baby!

"The kid's not even born yet and you're coddling them!" Connie joked while at the hospital. It was the first time they were going to get a baby scan this far through.

"This is our first kid. I want everything to go perfect. Even if that means spoiling you both rotten!" Lino replied.

The two sat and chatted while they waited for the appointment. Finally, the nusre came out and called for the couple, both as nervous as eachother. As they were led to a different room, Connie lay down on the medical bench while Lino took comfort from a seat nearby.

After a short wait, Dr. Alkai made her appearence. The middle aged great white smiled upon the couple.

"Well now Connie, you've got a lot bigger than the last time I saw you" Dr. Alkai observed. She nodded a greeting to Lino as she took a seat next to the scanning computer.

"How have you been feeling? Any pains or abnormal signs?" She quized whilst setting up the equipment.

"Only a few back pains and fin cramps, apart from that I'm all good!"

"Yeah, me bein' the slave to her majesty n' all" Lino joked, earning him a playful tap from his wife. Dr. Alkai let out a small chuckle before reaching out to get a blue tube from in the desk's drawer.

"When you're ready." She said waiting for their approval to begin the scan. The expectant couple looked at eachother and then back to their doctor, nerves uncontrolable. Both taking a deep breath, they nodded for the doctor to begin.

With that, Dr. Alkai instructed Connie to lie still as she covered her gloves in the scanning gel.

"This is going to be a little cold," she warned as she applied the substance over Connie's stomach. The doctor reach over to the machine and pulled out an hose like item. With the greatest of care, she pressed it against Connie's stomach and began a circular motion while setting the frequency of the machine.

Connie was amazed with sight before her; "Oh D, look!" The couple sat observing the screen with pure delight, as the figure of their unborn baby was visable. As for Dr. Alkai, once she'd done one scan she'd done them all.

Lino reached over to hold Connie's offering fin. "Can't get over how big it's since the first. It's natural to be that big at eight months... right doc?" He questioned, his eyes mesmerised by the screen. Connie took note of his expressions and sighed inwardly. From the look on his face, she knew that he was just as interested as her in having this baby.

The doctor chuckled at Lino's lack of knowledge about baby development. "Yes, it shows the little one's growing well and is in good health" she explained. Lino smiled at that, "well then, bigger the better!" Connie raised an eyebrow before turning to him.

"Are you giving birth?" She questioned, earning a kiss on the cheek from her husband and making them all chuckle.

Unfortunately Dr Alkai had to end the appointment and soon the equiment was put away, leaving the medic to brief the couple on the baby's arrival.

"Now, this is your last scan till the cherub arrives, so I'll need to go though a few things," she began. "It's due around the time of May, most likely between 20th to 31st at LATEST. Anytime over the date and we will have to do a C-section. Connie, make sure you get plenty of rest and always eat for two. And as for you Mr. Lino... pamper her like no tomorrow!"

"Will do doc, will do" Lino beamed sliding a fin round Connie's sholder as they left the room.

The next day, Connie was more than shocked to find a baby shower being held in the dinning room... especially as it was for her.

"Sorry we're a little late C but we wanted to it properly!" Her best friend Marie said as they swam toward some chairs. "Besides unlike most of us here, this is your first. And we gotta make sure you got everything."

"You shouldn't have, mainly because Dalmazio already beat you to it!" The friends laughed together before Connie was literally _showered_ with baby gifts. From pacifiers to baby bouncers; the amount presents Connie received from her friends were enough to last the baby all through infancy, let alone a couple of months or so. After all the presents were opened and put to one side, the ladies quizzed Connie on their plans for the baby. Names, probability of the gender, even what colour they'd painted the nursery.

"Isn't it exciting? I can't wait to be in your stages Connie." Said another friend called Rachael, who just so happened to be in the early stages of having twins. Marie added, "Honey, it is one of the most exhausting and most amazing things in your life. Now, you remember Connie, they are free and more than welcome to play with my little Tony. He'll be turning one in the next four months. I'm sure he'd love to have someone to play with more or less his own age."

They chatted long and hard about each other's experiences, so long in fact, Connie had forgot about her schedule.

"My antenatal classes!" She exclaimed looking at the time. "Dalmazio will probably be wondering where I am. And I have put these all away-"

"Don't worry 'bout it, we'll clean up here." Marie said while beginning to pack stuff away. Connie looked at her friends' faces in concern. "Are you sure?" Marie smiled, "what are friends for?"

"Ouch!" Lino moaned as he lifted his head away from his wife's stomach. Connie giggled at his expression.

"Now you know how I feel most the time" she said rubbing the spot soothing the movements. Once he'd recovered Lino put one fin around Connie while the other rested once again upon her stomach, stroking it slowly.

"Not long now. Any moment now we'll actually be able to hold 'em, then I can share half the pain" he joked. Connie nuzzled into his neck as he turned on the TV, only to find a parenting video set up instead of his boxing match.

He looked at her in confushion, "Connie! What about the match?" "We have to prepare D" Connie said simply turning up the volume. "Until this baby is old enough, your just going swap boxing gloves for pacifers." Lino shifted his head down to her stomach again and whispered, "Here that. Your mama's no push ova'." Connie just shook his head and sighed inwardly, but before she could fully get into her show, Lino put on a mischevious face.

"But, as the kid ain't here yet, we may as well enjoy the free time we have left" he said motioning toward the remote with his icy blue eyes. Connie felt a series of light kick from her stomach, as if in agreement with the suggestion. Defeated, she rolled her eyes and handed the remote to her husband, who received it eargerly. She looked down toward her abodomen and sighed as she stroked it slowly. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Welcome to the World

Lino was not a shark who liked to wait around for anything or more so, anyone. Even if it was his child in the labour room, he was making no exceptions. In fact, Lino was just surprised at how long the process was taking, well, much longer than what he was anticipating anyway.

The whole situation was a blur to him anyway. When Connie had complained about stomach pain, he just thought it was something she ate. Finding out later, she was emitted to the nearest hospital where Lino was told to reside in the waiting room. Thinking about it now, he didn't mind that part at all. But that didn't mean he couldn't worry for his wife. He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of the nurses emerged through the hospital doors.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He said stopping from her flow into the lobby. "How's by wife doin'? Is she okay? Has something happened? It has hasn't it?! I mean it's been twelve hours since she when into labour- " He began panicking, so much so that the nurse had to grab his fins to allow him to concertate.

"Hey, hey calm down. So your Mr. Lino, I was just going to call you up but looks like I don't have to." She said with a smile.

"Your wife's fine but more importantly, would you like to see your child?"

"Would I? Of course! A shark don't go without sleep for nothin' ya know?" He said as the nurse led him into the maternity ward.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there, or do you want to meet your son?" Connie said tiredly, watching Lino at the door with a happy go lucky look plastered on his face.

"My son?.." He said swimming nearer to the bed. He came round to his wife's side and peered down at her arms. The little shark pup stired gently, giving Lino a chance to look at him properly. He felt a sense of pride flow through him, for both Connie and his newborn son.

"He's so tiny..." Lino whispered as he looked closely at his son's features. He lifted his head to look at Connie.

"Can I hold 'I'm?"

"What sort of question is that?" She replied with a gently laugh. "Of course you can, he's your son after all."

She handed Lino the pup and correcting his arms so he was properly supported. As he held his son, Lino felt a warm feeling fill his insides, making his smile grow even bigger than before. He laughed as the pup began to whimper slightly.

"So, what are we going to name him?" His wife asked settling some more into the bed.

"How 'bout, Dalamazio Junoir?"

"Not now. Not EVER. Elliot is a good name-"

"Very funny but no way! The poor kid would never be able to live it down."

The two were silent for a moment, trying hard for a name that would suit their newborn, who was figeting quite a bit.

"Well, as I bet it would be a boy... could I get pickin' of the name?" He begged giving Connie his best puppy eyes.

"I suppose its only fair" she agreed begrudingly.

"So what will it be?"

Lino rocked his son gently to sooth him, then tilted his head in thought.

"Frankie. Frankie Lino" he said with an acomplished smile.

"Cute, yet suitable. I love it..." Connie yawned eyelids drooping. She tried to sit up but has eased down by Lino, her efforts in vain.

"You've done enough work t'day missy. Rest up, I'll take care of the kid."

"What a good husband you are" she said before kissing him. He laughed.

"A shark who loves his wife makes her feel happy."

The father stared down at his son through the glass panes. Pups around him cried and whimpered, yet Frankie remained sound asleep in his little cot. Lino felt his heart swell with pride, so much so he almost didn't realise a warm and soft fin slide into his own.

"He's so cute" Connie whispered leaning into him. "I can't wait to take him home with us."

Lino scoffed and turned to face her.

"Yeah sure, just take out all the long nights, diaper changin', the odd blood, sweat and tears and everything would be perfect."

Connie gave him a playful whack on the shoulder before returning to the topic.

"Which remains me; I have to call all the family and tell them them the goo-"

"Fugetuboutit honey, I've done it all already. Everyone at home's just waitin' for you and li'l Frankie."

Connie cocked her head in suprise, making Lino turn to face her.

"What?! I can do stuff to you know! In fact, I bet ya I've done everything that you think I haven't."

"Okay then let's see. Did you pack my over night bag?"

"Yep"

"Actually bring it to the hospital?"

"Most definately"

"Pack the pup a spare set of clothing?"

"The bag is right next to your stuff!"

"My I am impressed, and now the most important question; have you gone home to get some rest?"

"Connie, for the last time- well, I haven't actually..."

His wife let out a small chuckle. "Oh honey, you need to go home and get some rest. You've been here since nine in the morning, and besides, the doctor said I can come home tomorrow, so you can come pick us up."

"Sounds like a plan."

**For anyone with the name of Elliot, take no offence. **


	7. Stress

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've last updated this story. I'm so sorry that I've been so late, but I've got to focus on my college work as well as the other stories. I might be away for a while after this update but I'll definitely finish it one day.**

A lot of time had passed since that day at the hospital, a year if you want to be exact. Since Frankie's arrival, Lino had taken it upon himself to provide in every way for his wife and son. In fact, he doted on them more than he did before, from propping Connie's pillows to feeding Frankie Lino did everything.

"Okay Frankie here we go!" A voice came from the living quarter. Connie opened her eyes and turned to the sound her husband's voice. She decided to rise when she heard a baby's gurgle. She turned the corner of the bedroom, and with what she saw she couldn't help but smile.

There was Frankie strapped into his chair while Lino fed him. The dark rings under his eyes told Connie he was exhausted. Frankie leaned forward to his father to eat the spoonful of minced tuna, which was classed as baby food to sharks.

"There's my boy" she said swimming towards the table. Turning round to the familiar voice, Frankie gurgled happily and held his fins high for his mother. She collected him up into her fins and laughed lightly when he nuzzled himself into her.

"Morning honey" she said sitting next to Lino. After giving him his morning kiss, Connie put one fin on his cheek.

"I'm worried about you D. You've got to get some sleep; this is really bad for your health."

"And miss out on time with you two?" He replied tickling Frankie. "I couldn't Connie I love my responsibility of Frankie too much, I can take it really."

"Well, I can't! You look as if you could just collapse at any moment. If something in you're... 'business' came up; I really couldn't take hearing the news that my husband left my son fatherless because he fell asleep on the job."

Lino rubbed the side of his face with a fin and sighed heavily. "It's my primary priority to provide for my family, even if it's at my expense."

"Think of it this way then; Frankie's birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks, so until then get some sleep ready for the preparations." She reached over to hold his fin. Looking down at it, Lino wraps his own around hers.

"I know you love us, and we love you" Connie started. "And of course I appreciate everything you do, but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and Frankie while you're working."

"I'm sorry Connie. I know I... tend to smother but I'm just in my habit of thinking that when I got somethin' good, I've got to be around it 24/7."

"It's okay honey, besides, I think me and Frankie enjoy your smothering, don't we Frankie?"

The pup let out a happy squeal when his mother tickled him under his chin. Lino let out a hearty laugh and rose from the table.

"Well then as of tomorrow, I'm officially off maternity leave! I'll see you both later."

And it's a good thing Lino had that rest too, because the week after was chaos in his books. The real work didn't even include being on mob business and planning Frankie's birthday; it was being _at _Frankie's birthday that proved to be a big problem.

Looking after a countless amount of kids can be hard work with or without parents present. One minute there's making sure nobody gets served twice after pretending they haven't had any cake the first time round, and the next some kid is trying to open his sons gifts.

Lino didn't think he felt such relief when the kids were gone and the party was officially over.

"Remind me never to throw another birthday party for a toddler ever again." He said as he put the last of the yellow tassel tape into the garbage.

"Tired are we?" Connie questioned as she sat down on the sofa. Lino came over to sit by her.

"I mean, all the parents of every single kid was there and still it was just as much work! You think we're doin' somethin' wrong?"

"I doubt it. Besides I know someone who had a good time."

Lino raised an eyebrow, "seriously Connie this was one of the worst days of my life. There's no over reacting ther-" he paused when Connie gave him and look and nodded her head to the left.

Lino looked towards her direction only to see Frankie entertaining himself with his new gifts. Lino smiled as he watched his son gurgle to himself while he inspected the toys. His wife cleared her throat.

"Still sure you weren't overreacting?" She questioned him smugly.

Lino sighed, "Well, if Frankie had a good time, I guess it being one of the 'worst days of my life' is a little... extreme."

He looked over to see Connie smiling with pride.

"You're almost always right aren't you?" He sighed looking back to her.

"More than less."

**A/N: I know I'm absent enough as it is, but I'm taking a little break to try and catch up with my other stories and work. While I'm away though, feel free to post reviews on ideas for drabble that you want and I'll try to put them in at some point.**

**Until next time!**


	8. The Mourning After

**At last, finally managed to get another chapter up. It's significantly sort due to the fact that I wanted to start focusing more one actually moments between the two rather than flashback after flashback. Hope you guys enjoy it none the less. By the way, thanks for all those who have reviewed and followed!**

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

The Don sat slumped deep down into his armchair, mourning silently. The chair, masked with rare leathers from the world above, might have been top of the range in vintage design, but with all assets could not offer any comfort to its owner. After all, no parent should have to bury their own children.

It had been a whole two days since Frankie's funeral and they were not getting any easier. Lino missed the way he was always reminding him to stop leaving his boxing gloves around the ship, or how he ate when he was famished, which was every time he _did_ eat. He even missed it when Connie reminded him not to slap his brother.

Lenny. Just the mention of the word _brother_ brought a sickly feeling to his stomach. It was no secret that he and his son had not finished on good terms, a price he was now paying. Not knowing whether his son was dead or alive was tearing him apart.

Of course Lino loved him; but Lenny was just so different from their culture and behaviour of a normal shark. Lino tried when his son was younger, tried to get Lenny to come more out of his habit, but it seemed to push him further away. He never had such a problem with Frankie.

A soft creak drew the great Don out of his thoughts to face the intruder. He readied his face, ready to send them away; showing he was boss and still capable of being in charge. However, his expression soften on seeing the visitor.

Connie closed the door in a silent and graceful way, before swimming over to a spare couch. She looked up to her husband sitting across the room from her. Her eyes seemed to stair deep into his, as pleading him for some sort of comfort.

Upon seeing her bottom lip begin to quiver, Lino left his seat to swim to her side, wrapping his large fins around her. He knew and felt her pain.

"Ssh, it's okay honey." He soothed, trying to comfort her. Despite his best efforts, his wife seemed to worsen; violent shaking starting to travel through her body.

"Oh Lino," Connie started through sobs and sniffles. "He was only twenty-four! He had his whole life ahead of him."

Lino led her to the couch, worried that see might collapse from her extreme grief.

"For all these years, since the day he was born I knew the world he would grow up. These years, I've prepared myself on the endless possibilities that could possible happened to him, you...Lenny." She chocked on the name of her youngest son.

"What's confused me so much is -who- he was killed by!" She raised her voice in anger, only to begin to breakdown sobbing. Lino struggled to stay strong for his wife; after all, he had lost a son too. Ushering murmurs of comfort and reassurance was the only thing he could do to coax her through the moment.

"And Lenny..." She gasped after regaining control to speak again. "We don't even know he's dead or alive right now! I just can't understand why he'd run away, why he'd just leave Frankie. Both my babies lost... what the hell where they even doing out there anyway?"

Her husband's head shot up from resting upon hers, as if in realisation of something. Connie looked up in concern as she felt the warmth leave her head.

"What?" She sniffed, drying her eyes on the tissue she kept with her. Lino looked down to the ground; a look of shame coating his face. Connie rose slowly.

"What!? What did you do, Lino?"

"You remember that night, the one just before Frankie died? I came in a pretty bad mood?"

"Yes... You wouldn't tell be anything about it, and to be frank it's worrying me more now than it did then."

There was a pause between them before Lino looked up from the ground to stare his wife square in the face.

"...I was angry, because Lenny didn't eat the shrimp's in front o'him. He made a scene in front of everybody! So... I told Frankie to take him out to the Wasteland to show him how ta be a real shark-"

Lino stopped abruptly when Connie rose rapidly from her seat.

"A REAL SHARK!?" She hollered furiously at him. "So what was he to you before, a piece of kelp? My God, do you have any idea what you might have done? Sending them alone to an out-of-bounds area?

Despite finding a lot of truths within his wife's words, Lino glared with stubbornness. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since that child starting developing a taste of something other than fish, you have belittled for not being more like you! Always trying to make him act and behave like Frankie. Frankie had his own way, and I'll cherish that always, but if I wanted that in Lenny I'd have asked for a clone!"

Lino sat speechless, a mixture of guilt, anger and grief stirred within him. He'd never seen Connie so furious with him, with anyone for that matter. After wiping away some fresh tears, she began again.

"Oh Lino. If you had just let him be, accept him, I can guarantee things would be so, so much different. We'd have our two babies here, instead of one dead and gone and the other missing."

Taking a shaky breath, Connie quickly swam to the door and let herself out. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, alone to grieve and mourn the loss of her first born. That, and the fact she couldn't bring herself to look at her husband, not after what he could have caused.

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

Connie sat alone on the bed. In her fins she held a golden book of some sort, weathered and worn from its years of handling. She flicked through the pages almost silent, save for the flicker of turning paper; as if looking for something in particular.

Her fin rested softly on a page, smoothing it over repeatedly. This was the photo she'd be looking for. Before she could go into more thought, the door was opened. Their eyes met for a moment, before Connie returned her gaze back to its target.

Her husband might have been present in the room, but the grieving Connie mind had wondered so far, leaving her with the illusion she was still the only one there. It wasn't until she felt a fin rest upon her shoulder that she came back to reality.

"That's my favourite too," he said softly, looking into what revealed to be a photo album. The page was the bed to a lone photograph, which had its very own page. The picture portrayed a five year old Frankie, assisting his younger brother in blowing out his candles on his birthday cake.

There was a peaceful silence between them, reminiscing in the memories that surrounded the picture.

"I just... I just want them back. Just everything back to the way it was." Connie sighed sadly closing the book. She closed her eyes in order to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay.

"Me too Connie. Me too."

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

**If you're wondering, I deliberately made sure that Lino didn't say or apologise for the way he treated Lenny. After all, he didn't say sorry till the very end anyway. It just popped into my mind that actually, if Lino hadn't set his sons off into the Wastelands, none of the events of the film would have happened. Though it wouldn't be Shark Tale without 'em, right? **


End file.
